


Your Lips Were Cool

by katie_o



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_o/pseuds/katie_o
Summary: Will catches a wonderfully dramatic Victorian fever and Tessa is the only one willing to deal with him long enough to help. Set somewhere within Clockwork Angel.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Your Lips Were Cool

Tessa strode into the room, moving paperwork and bits of machinery off the heavy oak table. Her hair had come loose from the hasty chignon she'd pulled it into hours before, and dark curls fell in front of her eyes; blocking her view. She pushed them back impatiently, touching her throat absently to calm her nerves before realizing once more that the angel was gone. Having scattered papers all across the table and with some drifting to the floor, she sat heavily in a seat. She couldn't imagine where it'd gone. She buried her head in her hands and gasped quietly when her elbow bumped into a heavy mug. She reached out to steady it, but there was no need. It was empty, with the dark remnants of tea leaves scattered along the bottom of the porcelain. Tilting her head, she saw a vague outline of what looked like bottles. She shook her head. She didn't hold much to seances or fortune telling. 

  
She rose, smoothing her hands halfheartedly across her skirts. The light from the gasolier was dimmer than she remembered, and she ruefully compared it to her quickly darkening mood. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and sighed at the pale face looking back. Her hair was a mess, falling wildly around her shoulders. She'd thrown on an old dress, one she now realized was about a quarter inch too short. She was half tempted to go back to her bedroom and abandon the search. She steeled herself, and set off down the dark hallways. 

  
She walked for ages, looking into rooms that didn't seem to have been disturbed in months. She knew the Institute fairly well at this point, but that didn't prevent the feeling of going in circles. Her feet carried her until she reached a corridor that she was faintly familiar with. She made her way down the hallway, past tapestries depicting the angel Raziel until she'd reached the end of the hall. Figuring it couldn't hurt, she knocked once before pushing open the heavy door. 

  
Will was inside on the bed, a few books scattered around him in various states of completion. She caught sight of A Tale Of Two Cities, and the edge of her mouth quirked up before she realized where she was. Will was in shirtsleeves, pushed up past his elbows to reveal arms without their usual covering of dark marks. He was staring at her with a strange, unfocused gaze; as if he wasn't sure whether or not she was an illusion. His eyes scanned her, but not lazily or with the air of one who knew he wouldn't be refused. He looked at her as if she was going to disappear, and she felt suddenly insecure with her old dress and disheveled appearance.   
"Will?"   
He looked back up at her face, but made no attempt to respond. She looked at him more closely and noticed for the first time the pallor of his face and brightness of his eyes. He was pale and drawn, with a blush spread across his cheekbones that resembled poorly applied rogue. Tessa knit her brows, saying once more in a softer tone,   
"Will? Are you well?" 

  
Again he made no response, and she walked hesitantly over to his side. His eyes followed her as she picked her way through stacks of books and heaps of clothing. Hanging a waistcoat on the back of a chair, she sat down next to him. She was close enough to hear his unsteady breathing, to see the beads of sweat on his forehead and neck. She leaned in, placing her palm against his face. His expression did not change, but he leaned into her palm and his eyes closed for a moment. Her heart thumped at the same time she registered the unnatural heat of his body. She pushed back the damp strands of hair from his face, and he made a small noise in the back of his throat. Not sure if she was helping or hurting, she withdrew her hand.   
She stood, glancing around the room for any signs of water. Will spoke for the first time, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse and faint. 

  
"No, Tess. Don't go." She turned back to see him attempting to sit up, arms trembling with the effort. Rushing back to his side, she pulled a chair back to the bed.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Will. Lay down again, it's alright." She took another pillow and placed it behind his back, relaxing a bit when he rested against it. His eyes focused on her with an odd intensity. His mouth was turned downward into a slight grimace as he settled down. She smoothed his hair back once more.  
  
"I'm going to get some cool water and rags." She said soothingly. "I won't take more than a few minutes." Will made a weak noise of protest, but she hushed him.  
  
"You're burning, Will. I'll only be a moment." She rose to leave only for his hand to circle her wrist, his fingers feverishly warm. He started to speak, but coughed weakly instead. She gave him a small smile, and was about to draw her wrist away when he drew it to his face; hot lips brushing her knuckles. He released her, and she nearly stumbled from the room. She knew her face was flushed, and she scolded herself. Will was half-mad with fever, he didn't know what he was doing. She was still wondering at the kiss when Sophie rounded the corner carrying a pail. Tessa sighed gratefully, raising her voice to be heard from the end of the corridor.  
  
"Sophie!"  
  
The maid turned to her, the lamplight catching the scar on the side of her face. "Yes, Miss Tessa?"  
  
Tessa walked closer, looking inside the pail to confirm that it was filled with water. "What is that water for?"  
  
Sophie looked mildly surprised at the question. "It's for your bath."   
  
"Would you mind if I took it? And would you by any chance have a clean cloth around?"   
Nodding, Sophie handed the bucket over and reached into a pocket of her dress, drawing out a handkerchief. "Will this do?"   
  
"Yes, that's perfect. Much obliged Sophie, Will has-"   
  
The maid's eyebrows raised. "Will?"   
  
Tessa smiled almost sheepishly. "He's not well, and feverish. I was looking for my necklace, the angel of my mother's and found him in his room, delirious."   
Sophie ducked her head to hide what could have been a smirk, but Tessa thought she saw a faint worry in her expression. "I'll have Bridget make some broth and bring it to you- assuming you'll be there?"   
  
Tessa nodded.  
  
"Thank God, I don't enjoy dealing with Master Herondale when he's well; never mind when he has an excuse for saying whatever comes to his mind." She said with a clear tone of relief. Tessa thanked her once more and set off back to Will's room. She ducked into a spare bedroom and took a pillow from the bed before walking back into the room. 

Will was standing at the dresser, hands moving books around. He was swaying slightly but didn't seem to mind as he tossed paperback after paperback aside. Tessa sighed and set the water down by the bed, a safe distance away in case getting him to rest was a struggle. He seemed fairly willing when she took his arm and led him back to his bed, where she'd placed the extra pillow a moment before. He stared at it in confusion.   
  
"Where did that come from?" He asked.   
  
"The room next door,-" Tessa began, but he had apparently accepted the new addition and put it with the others before laying back against the pile. He smiled dazedly at her. "I was looking for the duck book."   
  
Tessa frowned. "The duck book?"  
  
Will nodded, face suddenly filled with a childlike seriousness. "Ducks are awful, you know. Bloodthirsty little beasts. They eat their own kind." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.   
  
"You did feed them the pies." She reminded him, moving the bucket closer and dipping the handkerchief into it. The water was cool as she wrung out the cloth and folded it in half. She patted his face with it as he mumbled about ducks and books, occasionally slipping into Welsh. She humored him, going along with his little stories and making a note to tease him about them later. When Sophie arrived with the broth Will insisted on placing the cloth on his head, covering his hair. Tessa didn't notice the half pitying, half longing look Sophie gave her when she went back to his side.   
Getting Will to eat was a pain. He insisted that the broth was far too hot for him to drink, maintaining that he would burn his throat and never be able to speak again.   
  
"And Tessa, we wouldn't want that. My voice is one of the highlights of your day, don't deny it." She laughed then, at the irony of his statement with what his voice had been reduced to. She coaxed him to drink the broth bit by bit, taking breaks to wet the handkerchief and attempting to cool his brow. His stories began to slow, and his eyelids drooped over the dark blue irises that were beginning to lose their feverish shine.   
  
“Drive him fast to his tomb. This, from Jacques.” He mumbled, his face splitting into the kind of smile she had only seen him give Jem. Tessa shook her head.   
  
"Forever dramatic, William. This is a fever; not a murder." He shrugged in response, the smile never leaving his face. He patted the bed next to him, and moved over with some effort. Tessa felt her cheeks flame.   
  
"No Will, I'm fine here." He pouted, an expression she'd never seen from him. 

"Please? I'm very ill, could be close to death." His voice was light, but his eyes darkened as he thought of the same person Tessa did. Suddenly feeling alone, she moved the armchair closer and perched carefully on the edge. Will watched her in silence. He placed her hand atop her own and waited for her to move it, but she left it be. He hummed a tuneless melody, eyes drooping closed. The humming faded until he was breathing evenly, chest rising and falling rhythmically.   
  
Tessa reached forward with one hand to draw the bedclothes from their place at the end of the bed; drawing them up to his chest. He'd kicked them down when she'd tried to cover him before, despite her protests that he had to stay warm. He'd sulked like a little boy and claimed that he was as warm as he needed to be. He looked young now, his face slackened by sleep. The lines from constant worry had smoothed, and now he was all dark lashes and faintly rosy cheeks. Tessa moved her hand under his, and his fingers reached out before intertwining with her own. She felt a rush of something warm rise in her chest, and she leaned forward hesitantly. She kissed his forehead, heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't entirely sure as to why, she'd kissed him before- but even being near him made her pulse race and her hands tremble. She was just pulling away when he whispered something, so softly she couldn't quite catch it. She leaned closer again, heard it this time.  
  
"Tessa," was the first word, followed by incoherent mumbles. He turned his head restlessly, lips moving with half spoken mutters. She continued to pat his face with the handkerchief, until her own eyes grew heavy as she fought off sleep. Eventually the pull became too strong, and she succumbed to darkness.

She awoke with a start, sitting upright and almost knocking the bucket of water over. Will was looking at her with tired eyes, and his lips twitched at her expression. She flushed, looking down at their still intertwined hands. She was drowsy, and did not register Will leaning closer until his face was inches from hers.   
  
"Thank you, Tess." He murmured, and closed the distance between them. He kissed her softly, with none of the desperation of the kisses they'd shared before. He sat back with a bit of effort, and tugged her arm gently. She rolled onto the bed next to him awkwardly, in a tangle of sleepy limbs. She made a sound of protest that he muffled by kissing her again.   
  
"Remember, I'm ill." He said against her lips; and pulled the sheets over them before she succumbed to the drowsiness tugging her down.   
  
This time Tessa woke in stages, first registering a warmth beneath her head. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a bed. She straightened, looking around her as she tried to remember where she was. She heard a cough and glanced down to see Will next to her. His eyes held a softness that was lost once she met his eyes, and he looked at her indifferently.   
  
"You know, you could have asked to come to bed with me ages ago, if that was your only intention. It's a bit low to seduce a sick man."   
  
Tessa blushed a deep scarlet, scowling at him. "You were the one that dragged me into the bed."  
  
He shook his head. "I have no memory of that. Must have been the fever." He said with decided disinterest.  
  
She shook her head in frustration, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pulling her hair over a shoulder. She took the handkerchief from the chair next to the bed and hung it over the side of the pail. She felt warm hands on her neck and stiffened. A familiar weight found its way to the hollow of her neck and she looked down in surprise, turning to look at Will.   
  
"Where was it?"  
  
He finished fastening it and avoided her eyes. "I woke up holding it. I must have found it sometime yesterday after I became feverish; and took it for-" he stopped himself. "I don't know why."  
  
She frowned, getting up and heading to the door. "It's fine if you wanted something, you were just ill-"  
  
"Well, you can be sure I wouldn't have you in my bed if I weren't." He said with a touch of steel to his voice. Tessa shot him a look of distaste, while he looked at her coolly.   
  
"Funny, then, how your lips were cool when you kissed me." She said harshly, closing the door roughly behind her before Will could reply. He stared at the door, both hating himself and loving her more in that moment than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this YEARS ago and found it today so I figured I'd put it up.


End file.
